If We Were Thirty Years Younger
by MissWitterstrand
Summary: [Oneshot][TsuJir][Tsu POV] Sometimes you wonder what could've been, and sometimes in the future one person can bring two people together like they're supposed to be.


1**I came up with this while I was taking a break from **_**"Lucrecia's Secret" **_**and working on the more JirTsu part of **_**"Part of His World"**_**. So, I decided to deviate this chapter from the latter and make it a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did Tsunade and Jiraiya would TOTALLY have little mini Jiraiya and Tsunades. I do own Lucy though. So no touchy my OC!**

If We Were Thirty Years Younger.

If we were thirty years younger, do you think we could've made things different? Could we have totally deviated from what was, and made what could've been? You always did have the answers to this type of thing. However, I don't think even you could answer that. And yet, I find myself asking YOU this question. The question we as Sannin ask ourselves everyday.

Do you think that if I would have not been a complete bitch, (I was Jiraiya, admit it. You said so yourself) that I could've saved myself from more pain? That I wouldn't have had to bear the pain of losing Dan? But then I would've probably lost you. My best friend, my loyal companion, the one who brought me back after coming so close to the edge. And that, Jiraiya, would've been painful. THAT would've sent me over the edge, and THAT would've caused me to betray Konoha to bring you back, if only for a moment. I bet you're thinking "Yeah, but you had Dan.". Dan...

It's been thirty years since I lost him. But even then I failed to see what I had left. I thought I had nothing left, but he was standing right there the moment I lost those I loved most, he was there when I needed him, and I left him just like I always had. He always made me feel special. Not like some trophy. Yes, I am talking about you, Jiraiya. You always flattered me, and didn't make me feel like some arm candy. You listened most of all.

You must think I'm crazy for coming out with this all of a sudden. Well, go ahead think I'm crazy. You probably think I'm under the influence or something. I'm not, I am completely sane and sober at the moment.

Jiraiya, maybe I fooled myself into loving Dan. Maybe at that point in time I was being stupid, and thought that you were the one who wanted me only because I was "hot". He didn't love me the way I "loved" him, the way I devoted myself to him. That is one big difference between you and him. He loved me because I was "loyal". You loved me even when I gave myself to someone else. You always devoted yourself to me. Don't try to fool me Jiraiya and tell me that you don't still care.

I KNOW you still care because I know you. You would've settled by now, I know you would've. But you didn't. You chased after Orochimaru and myself. Why did you come after me, Jiraiya? Surely it wasn't because you just didn't want to be Hokage yourself. I know it was because you still care. I see it in your eyes when you walk into my office with that lecherous grin on your face, and a slick comment upon the tip of your tongue. Aw hell, everyone sees it. How come everyone sees that we're in love except us?

Lucy certainly sees it. You know she's right when she tells us to something about it because we aren't young like we used to be. We aren't young anymore. What if we were? What if we would've made an effort to change things? Maybe we could've had something. Maybe we could've settled. Maybe we wouldn't be old, bitter, and family-less. That was something I had always wanted. A family of my own. And now because of Lucy we have this little makeshift one she made.

She made us "Momma-Tsunade" and "Daddy-Jiraiya" for a reason, and not just because of her own lack of parents. She wanted it to bring us together. She wanted us to have the family we never got to have. She wanted us to feel like all of us with broken families had each other. Because we do. Ever since she came, we have all been there for each other, and we have been closer. Admit it, Lucy brought us together. She knew that we wasted thirty years, and didn't want us to waste anymore time. Frankly, I think she bewitched the bouquet and garter at her wedding so that we caught them.

I guess what I am trying to say Jiraiya is that I love you. I do, I always have, and I always will. And hopefully you feel the same way still, and if you don't then at least I finally told you how I feel. I know you feel the same way, I just want you to say it to my face. We have our little improvised family. Shizune and Lucy have always looked up to you like their father. We have the children I, and you most likely have too, wished for. One's married, and has three children for Christ Sake! Our little family isn't so little anymore, and everyone else is realizing that we're growing older, and things are changing. We need to realize that, too, so that maybe, we can be together like our adopted daughter, and myself most of all, hopes.

**Thank you, thank you! -bows-**

**Lucy and Edward say review!**

**-Tsunade-Hime13**


End file.
